


I Dare You To Walk Away

by Meginoi (Delirious99)



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Arguments, Cheating, Human AU, M/M, So much angst, break-up, lots and lots of angst, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious99/pseuds/Meginoi
Summary: Roman and Ann are the power couple. But they cant withstand everything.





	I Dare You To Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

> Another human AU but this time with a bit more angst. Constructive criticism/feedback is greatly appreciated. Feel free contact me on Tumblr, my name on there is Meginoi.

Five years, where had it gone? Ann swore he remembered it like it was last week, but no, simply put the five blissful years had just slipped by. Ann remembered when he had first laid eyes on him, after all, it was hard not to. Never before had Ann seen someone as breath-takingly beautiful. It had been his first week of Uni, most commonly known as ‘Fresher’s Week’. Unlike the other 95% of students, Ann decided he’d rather not partake in the rowdy drunkenness they called a party. Nope, that wasn’t his speed at all. He had decided to go to one of the many coffee shops on the campus when he first laid eyes on the attractive stranger.

He had almost spilled his coffee down his shirt when going to take another sip. He couldn’t help staring at the other as he walked. He was beautiful, well he still is; Ann’s opinion on that hadn’t changed. His auburn tinted eyes and dark hair had been something Ann couldn’t stop thinking about for weeks. He had been handing out a neatly folded pile of flyers promoting some club Ann could no longer remember. At this moment, he had made probably one of the most nerve-wracking decisions of his life. Ann had shuffled over awkwardly (blushing like mad) and quickly took one of the flyers from him and speed-walked away. He was still blushing like mad by the time he’d gotten back to his dorm. But it was alright, he doubted he would even see the attractive stranger again. It was a big university after all.

Not long after, the fates seemed to have pulled a few strings as Ann ended up being properly introduced to the stranger, who he now knew as Roman, through a mutual friend of theirs. It seemed the fates had more plans as, in a few days after being introduced to one another, Ann found out that coincidentally they were living in the same hall.

It was from that time onward they became inseparable, despite Roman studying performing arts and Ann studying psychology, they seemed to get on like a house on fire. A few months later and Roman (a blushing mumbling mess) decided to ask Ann out. It had been one of the best moments of the anxious boy’s life. Roman took him to the local park for a picnic and asked Ann to be his boyfriend, it had been the ending to a perfect day. They dated all the way through Uni. It was a perfect relationship to them, Roman was the peanut butter to his jelly. They complimented each other flawlessly. Roman was the more social of the two and slowly he was able to coerce Ann out of his hypothetical shell. Whereas Ann was the introverted one, he showed Ro that maybe partying every night wasn’t the only way to have fun.

After Uni and many hours spent doing overtime, the two had managed to scrape together enough money to find a house. Sure, it wasn’t the fanciest house but for two adults in their early twenties currently swimming in student loans, it was perfect.

Through Uni and after graduation, their friends had described them as being 'the model couple.’ There was always one every year, that year it was those two. You see, they sometimes fought but never had any major problems or bumps in the relationship. They lived happily for a year after graduating.

That was until a few months ago. Roman had suddenly started coming home later and later from rehearsals, which of course meant talking to Ann less and less and postponing dates until the other would just give up asking. He never questioned Ro but Ann wasn’t stupid, after all with a degree in Psychology, he knew enough about the human mind to piece together what was going on, he just refused to acknowledge it. In his opinion, it was the better alternative. The less painful alternative.

The day Ann finally accepted it was the same day he got a message from Roman’s 'boyfriend’. A guy named 'Logan’ who claimed that if he didn’t stay away from 'his man’ he’d come and 'knock his teeth out’. He carried on with a few more choice words and ended with the message with saying how Ro had 'left’ him months ago after they’d kissed one night after rehearsal. That probably hurt the most.

Ann didn’t reply deciding to go and sleep away any thoughts of the message instead.

Once Ann had woken up, he sighed he had made a decision today was The Day. Today Ann would confront him about it. The cheating, the lying. The broken bond between them. He didn’t know how long he’s been living in blissful ignorance but he was sure he’d find out soon enough and it would all come crashing down.

Ann sat on the sofa, waiting for his 'boyfriend’ to come home from work. He clutched his phone with the message lighting up the screen in his right hand, the evidence ready to be used. Roman could have at least told him, but no, that would have been the honest thing to do. Ann knew what he had to do, they could never come back from this.

By the time the car pulled up it was dark and no doubt Roman would think he was probably fast asleep. But Ann waited, his phone gripped tightly.

He took one long shaky breath in and waited. The car had shut down and there was now the rustling of keys.

Ann exhaled and blinked back a few tears. There was the soft click of the lock and a thump of a bag hitting the floor.

Footsteps clicked across the linoleum.

Ann closed his eyes tight and hoped none of his accusations were true.

This was it.

“I dare you to walk away,”

Ann could feel Roman staring at him before he even opened his eyes to look up at the handsome face he had loved, that he still loved. Once he had opened his eyes, he was met with the auburn colored eyes that he’d grown to love, but this time instead of love and adoration they held a foreign stiffness. He was silent, his mouth was dry as he forgot about all of his accusations and stared harshly at the man in the doorway. The silence from the man standing was thick with tension and Ann had to avert his gaze so he could regain his resolve. If he looked back that those cruel eyes he feared he wouldn’t be able to go through with it.

Ann took another breath through his nose as he waited for Roman to move or shout or anything to end this eerie silence.

But Roman didn’t move.

Ann moved his focus to the photos of him and Ro on the wall. He cleared his throat and whispered into the room “I know about everything.”

There was no answer.

Ann looked at one smiling photo of the two and gripped the phone tighter than before. “Go on leave. I dare you. I dare you to walk away from everything. Everything we planned. Everything we said. Go on, I dare you to leave everything we’ve built.”

Ann shuddered, feeling his resolve slowly crumbling and breaking around him. He stood, face streaming with fresh tears and faced Roman. He held the phone out in a vice-like grip.

He took a shaky breath and narrowed his eyes. “Go on. DO IT! According to him, you left months ago. SO LEAVE!”

“Y-you don’t understand,” Roman spluttered, not meeting the pale boy’s eyes.

“What else is there to understand, Roman? You cheated on me! It’s been made clear to me you no longer have feelings for me,” Ann spat out through gritted teeth, wiping a few tears away.

“I do love you though, Ann!” Roman’s voice was desperate. He tried to reach to Ann but the other pulled away, giving him a disgusted look.

“You’ve kissed him, right?! And you told him you were going to leave me?!” Ann screamed in anguish.

“That’s because…because,” He failed to come up with a coherent answer, the words seemed to have failed him.

“Because it’s the truth,” Ann scoffed, throwing his arms up in defeat. “You know what? Get Out. While I can still stand to see your face.”

A look of shock and hurt fell onto Roman’s face. He stepped back and finally met Ann’s eyes, but would find no sympathy in them. “You don’t mean that,” Ro pleaded.

“Don’t I?” Ann questioned.

It was not a question for Ro to answer.

He attempted to reach out to Ann once more. Like he would be able to convince Ann otherwise if they touched. Ann took another wider step back than before.

“You know, I think I’m as sure as you were when you told him you were going to leave me. Leave my home. Now.” He turned away, refusing to face Roman.

He may have been able to pluck up the strength to tell Roman to go but Ann knew if he watched him leave, watched him drive away he wouldn’t stop crying.

However, rather than being met with the sound of footsteps or a car driving away he got a firm and defiant “No.”

A beat of silence.

“This is my house too. You can’t just chuck me out of my own house and I’m not leaving until you let me explain.”

Ann spun back around in a rage. “Oh really? This is your house? Because I’m the one that pays the rent thanks to a steady job while you go off playing amateur make belief and going to what you say are professional auditions but barely ever getting cast!”

Tears fell down Roman’s face. “I never knew that’s how you felt,” he whispered. “I thought you supported me. You always said they were being stupid for not casting me.”

“Well maybe I was the stupid one,” Ann spat.

There was another tense moment of silence.

“Well, I won’t bother you anymore.”

Ann’s eyes widened in shock. He expected him to fight more.

Ro walked towards him and gently pressed his lips to the other’s cheek. “Goodbye Ann,” Roman breathed next to his ear.

And with that, he left. Not looking back as he did.

A few seconds later and there was the slam of the front door followed by his car reversing out of the driveway. Ann blinked and quickly ran into the hallway as the car drove down the street. He collapsed onto the floor of the hallway. The silence had returned, emptiness replacing the tension that had been there mere moments before. His body shook with misery as he let himself sob and finally fall apart. 5 whole years, just gone. All the happy memories now bitter and unwanted. He stayed there for a full hour, just staring at the front door, waiting for something. Waiting for Roman to love him once more.


End file.
